The program will train six researchers, at the predoctoral level, across the broad spectrum of health relevant behavioral science. The program is housed in an experimentally oriented (non-clinical) Department of Psychology, with research areas in behavioral neuroscience, language/cognition, personality/social and sensation/perception. The trainees, with baccalaureate degrees in psychology or a related science, are recruited from among Ph.D. students in Northeastern's Department of Psychology, and typically require from 4 to 5 years of training. Fully equipped laboratories in each area are available, together with supporting technical and office staff. The training program has two aims. The first aim is to produce students who, while up-to-date and well versed in their specializations remain psychologists with broad knowledge and interests in the behavioral sciences. To provide breadth, trainees are required to undertake a range of activities that introduce them to the theories and methodologies of each of the research areas in the Department. To provide depth, the trainees work in intensive, one-on-one research apprenticeships with faculty mentors, as well as with other faculty who have related interests. The second aim is to ensure that a substantial portion of these students come from among groups that are currently underrepresented in scientific research. The Department has had considerable success in recruiting and training outstanding minority students. The mechanisms are in place for the Department to continue this effort, and the training grant provides resources necessary for us to do so.